vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RUBY/@comment-35171414-20180415143033/@comment-53539-20180417064728
^It does, it explains she isn't as overrated while giving a response to why I believe its the case. Its no different to "Miku is overrated" and our discussions elsewhere regarding the matter. Unfortunately, Ruby clashes with Diva who is a better vocal and a lot of songs Diva can do, Ruby can do and vice versa, but Diva does it better then Ruby. This is a sad reality, that when Ruby was made no one likely saw Diva coming. Daina has a better balance of clarity versus expression. Ruby suffers from tone and clarity collapse, which Diva doesn't and Daina being a softer tone doesn't have to worry so much as her expression can carry her. Basically, if we're discussing underrated vocals, unfortantely Ruby is just a vocal which has hard lucked. Even if Diva wasn't released, Dex and Daina still are better vocals and honestly... Its not the V2 era where most vocals had a trait which could carry them, nor is it V3 wherein overall the vocals were all about decent enough (with Oliver being the worst Engloid). Either way to me, Ruby isn't so much underrated, the issue is that there just is better rated vocals this generation then her. It reminds me a bit of Tonio's situation wherein when he was released we had two other vocals, Lily and VY1 who drew his attention. Had he been released a few months before, more focus would have been on him and Lily and VY1 wouldn't have been taking away focus. A new vocaloid released in a period of no other vocaloid is being released or discussed generally gets more attention then one released alongside others. Plus, given who Lily and VY1 were in their time, and the fact they were Japanese... Moving along Bunai, I just feel Ruby would have stood a better chance as a V3 instead of a V4. I know the studios moved on, but if she was released not long after Yohioloid, or earlier, it would have meant PowerFX would have been on a roll. But as the last PowerFX vocal, she is not a good send off and is one of their more lackluster releases. IT makes me sad because despite all the drama, her vocal wasn't up to much. Even before the drama happened with her boxart, the early samples made everyone hopeful, but as time went on and we had Diva... There were comments even I agree on about her voice sounding too disappointed. When you have a better vocal to compare with... IT can be slightly disappointing and thus, Ruby's "Lily/VY1" is simply "Cyber Diva". I am usually quite optimistic towards Engloids as English vocaloid is my area of interest and natives are usually the best of the bunch due to various reasons. But honestly, I think if not for Diva's lack of expression, you'd have no reason for going after Ruby and you could just focus on Diva souly. People in the fandom generally take our their misguided anger of the boxart situation on PowerFX, even though the miscommunication was Ander's fault, and Ruby suffers from this reason unfairly. To me... This is Ruby's only real injustice here, since Ruby is punished for something she didn't do or wasn't even her companies fault. Not her underratedness, but rather she isn't being given by fans the real chance to shine in the first place, so any real capabilities that she has to show off is denied often. Even then, there is quality issues in general with the vocal and she is still the LQ overall of the 5 natives.